riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrina McHudson
Main Plot Role A recent recruit to the Order of the Phoenix, Audrina was identified by her rooommate out of school, Severus Potter. Audrina had been skirting the legal side of the law in an attempt to locate her father, and in doing so showed a dedication to justice, even if it meant bending the rules. Audrina is a dragon rider, though is as of yet...unaware of the bond waiting to find her. Major Event Participation [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2164&st=0 MP ~ The Return] ~ At the Hogwarts Re-Opening Gala, Headmaster Jamison Redding reappears, 5 years after having been presumed killed in his epic battle with the Great Beast. However, it is quickly revealed that when he and the Great Beast disappeared in a ball of bright blue light that they did not die, but instead the Headmaster sacrificed his own freedom to imprison the beast. However, Thanatos eventually broke free, and was heading for Hogwarts. The Headmaster quickly warned those present, the Great Beast arriving and spraying the castle, and the students fleeing within it, with fire. [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=2851&st=0 MP ~ Let the Blood Run] [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3248&st=0 MP ~ Storm the Tracks] ~ The Order of the Dragon Basics '''Character's Full Name:''' Audrina Olivia (McHudson) Henderson '''Nickname: ''' Drina - by nearly everyone Gryff/Gryffindor - by Severus Potter Butterfly - by her parents Faileas (Irish Gaelic for Shadow) - by her father '''Name's Origins (Nationality, Language, etc.):''' English '''Name's Meaning (Literal translation or folk meaning):''' Noble strength '''Why was the character given this name?:''' Her parents thought that the name sounded traditional, but also held a bit of a more modern twist, which they liked. '''Does the character like their name?''' Yep. '''Eye Color:''' Brown '''Glasses needed?:''' No. '''Hair Color & Length:''' Dark brown, goes down to mid-back '''Build & Body Type:''' She’s quite slim, like most of the women in her family, and was blessed with curves, something she enjoys about herself. '''Skin Tone:''' Pale, but tans easily '''Height:''' 5’6”. '''Weight:''' Around 125 lbs '''Birthday:''' April 10th '''Astrological Sign:''' Aries '''Place of Birth:''' St. Mungo’s Hospital '''Places the Character has lived:''' Kensington 20 Skeltons Lane, for about a year after she graduated early. '''Current residence:''' Liverpool, with Severus and Briony Potter. '''Nationality:''' British/Irish '''Native Language(s):''' English, but speaks a little Irish Gaelic and French '''Accent Present? If so what accent?:''' Just British '''Pets:''' Citrus, an orange and white cat she bought in Diagon Alley when she was eleven. Blossom, a German Shepherd, who is her father's pet (when Audrina's father went missing, Blossom then was adopted by Rachel. '''Wand (Wood, core, length, & flexibility):''' Alder with Dragon Heartstring, 10 ½”, Sturdy '''Blood Status:''' Pureblood '''Social Class:''' Upper class '''Special Talents/Skills:''' -Speed reader -Hiding emotions unless provoked -Defensive spells -Persuasion '''Mannerisms or Habits:''' -Bites her lip when nervous -Curls her hair around her finger when agitated -Fidgets when agitated -Drums her fingers on something when bored -Rolls her eyes when annoyed '''Her necklace:''' Audrina received a necklace when she was 14 from her uncle Blake. It is in the shape of a crescent moon, with a jewel that reminds her of the full moon (see CL image). The necklace allows her to translate growling of a werewolf into human language (she hears it in her mind). Audrina discovered her necklace's ability when turning to her cousin Tara Callaghan for comfort after she broke up with Octavius Lupin in DY 18, in the thread [http://z10.invisionfree.com/Rise_of_the_Dragon/index.php?showtopic=3043 I Don't Even Care if You Bite Me] Childhood Background '''Mother:''' Rachel Halton (formerly McHudson pre-divorce): Audrina is not close to her mother at all. They fight constantly, and Audrina blames her mother for her father's name being dragged through the dirt. Rachel currently works at The Three Broomsticks on-board. '''Father:''' Jonathan McHudson: Audrina is extremely close to her father, far preferring him over her mother. John is a calm, respectable man who loves his children, and after he was granted less custody than his ex-wife, his job took him around the world. His whereabouts are currently unknown, he was last seen saying goodbye to his children at King's Cross station in London on September 1st (Dragon Year 18). Jonathan was found in DY22, though he was missing all of his memories. '''Step-Father: '''Michael Pucey: Michael was Audrina's Potions professor, and matched with her mother when the Ministry brought back arranged marriages in DY23. Audrina doesn't really have an opinion of him. '''Siblings:''' Caleb (Hufflepuff) and Jennifer (Slytherin) McHudson. Audrina is extremely close to her siblings. Catrine (McKinnon) Lupin: Step-sister. Catrine and Audrina have an... interesting relationship to say the least. Both dated Octavius Lupin at one point, and the girls snogged each other in an attempt to get back at him for hurting them. Humiliated by this, Audrina had refused to speak with her for years after graduation. However, after a few years, and some growing up, Audrina realized it was childish and petty to refuse to talk to her now step-sister. Their relationship is still rocky, but the women are slowly trying to work together in a positive way. '''Other Relatives?''' Halton Family Maximilian (Max) Halton- Grandfather Jane Halton- Grandmother Jerome and Alexandra Halton (uncle and aunt) -Juliet, Sophia and Nathaniel Halton (cousins) Phillip and Caroline Halton (uncle and aunt) -Peter Halton (cousin) Belinda Halton and Sebastian Callaghan (uncle and aunt) -Tara and Sheila Callaghan (cousins) Audrina was, at one point, extremely close to her cousin Tara. They did everything together, gave each other advice, and comforted each other when the other was sad. When Tara fled from school on September 1st, DY19, Audrina's feelings toward her cousin changed. Currently, she hates her cousin. McHudson Family Richard McHudson- Grandfather Diana McHudson- Grandmother Andrea and Matthew Roosevelt (aunt and uncle) -Brian and Anna Roosevelt (twins) Tara and Robert LeRoy (aunt and uncle) -Julienne and Damien LeRoy (cousins) Blake McHudson (uncle, currently unmarried/childless) '''Childhood Friends:''' Her cousins, mostly. She wasn’t allowed to really interact with the Muggles. She did know one boy, a wizard boy named Ryan, whom she met while visiting her father. Ryan wound up saving her life in DY20 when she was attacked by the people who took her father. '''Relationship with Family Members:''' With the Halton’s, the relationships are quite strained, except with Sophia, who is Audrina’s age. Audrina feels like she can talk to Sophia and she will actually understand. She’s also very close to her cousin Tara Callaghan, who’s at Hogwarts with her. On the McHudson side, Audrina is, or wants to be, close to everyone. '''Best Memory of Family:''' -Her siblings births -Christmases, because that is the only holiday where everyone is pretty relaxed -Her eleventh birthday, even though after that caused a battle between the two of them -Getting presents from her father '''Worst Memory of Family:''' -Her parents’ divorce -Fighting with her mother about…. everything -When her mother got full custody of her and her siblings '''Family Quirks or Secrets:''' -Unknown to Audrina, her parents were an arraigned marriage. -Her grandparents are supporters of proper, pureblood lives and detest Muggles to an extreme. '''Important Experiences/Injuries:''' -When her parents divorced, it made her grow up quickly. -She once fell off a broom at her grandfather's home in the countryside, breaking her arm. '''Places Visited as a Child:''' -France (still visits) -Ireland (to visit her father and other family members) -Italy (vacation)-Greece (vacation) '''Enemies:''' -None, unless you count her mother. '''Hometown Atmosphere:''' Kensington is an affluent place, mostly full of Muggles, but a few wizards dot the area as well. Mostly, Audrina was kept out of it, only really going up the street to speak with her mother's friends, and going to her family homes for holidays and birthdays. '''Childhood Room Appearance:''' Audrina's bedroom was very girly when she was younger, filled with pink walls, flowers, and lace. She did love it, but her mother didn't exactly discourage it at all. Now, it's grown up a little bit. The walls are a lighter shade of violet, with family photos hanging in every free space of her walls. She also has a few posters of The Weird Sisters, Quidditch teams, and of Gryffindor pride. Her furniture consists of a large cherry-wood writing desk, a full-sized bed, and one extra large wardrobe. Schooling '''House:''' Gryffindor '''Current Year Level (If Student):''' Graduated in DY 19 (early in her 7th year because she couldn't stand being around Octavius Lupin nor Catrine McKinnon - who were the heads at the time). '''Favorite Class & Why:''' Muggle Studies. She's always been extremely curious as to how the Muggle devices she sees everyday work and loves to see how they are different from the magical world. '''Least Favorite & Why Class:''' History of Magic or Potions. HoM because she constantly falls asleep during it and she really doesn't like Binns at all. Potions because she's absolutely terrible in it. '''Clubs?''' n/a '''Quidditch?''' Played Seeker for the Hippogriffs, and adored it. '''Prefect or TA?''' Yes. She was made Prefect for Gryffindor her fifth year, along with Octavius Lupin. '''OWL Scores by Class:''' Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Care of Magical Creatures: O Ancient Runes: E Muggle Studies: E Herbology: E Charms: E Astronomy: O Potions: P Transfiguration: E History of Magic: A '''NEWT Scores by Class:''' Defense Against the Dark Arts: O Care of Magical Creatures: O Ancient Runes: O Muggle Studies: O Herbology: O Charms: O Astronomy: O '''Personality During School:''' Audrina was very withdrawn for most of her years, until fifth year, when she started growing closer to Octavius Lupin, eventually dating him for part of sixth year. She was friendly, but didn't trust people very easily, something that got even worse after Octavius cheated on her. '''Friends:''' Octavius Lupin - until sixth year. Tara Callaghan - until seventh year. '''Favorite Professor & Why:''' She actually likes Professor Chegual and the way she teaches. She feels that it is important, especially in a defense class, to practice what you learn. '''Least Favorite Professor & Why:''' Binns. She would spend History of Magic doodling or writing letters to her family members. '''Significant experiences during school:''' -Going into the Forbidden Forest with a group of students to look for Noelle Weasley, who had gone missing. -Going to the gala -Making the Quidditch team -Becoming a prefect -Tara going insane her fifth year on the grounds. -Dating Tav sixth year -Breaking up with Tav and punching him in the nose (breaking it) when he told her he'd cheated on her with Catrine McKinnon. '''Best memory from school:''' -The Gala-Being made prefect-Quidditch-Seeing her brother be sorted into Hufflepuff '''Worst memory from school:''' Being petrified for a month her third year. She missed out on so many things, and she became almost afraid in the following weeks because she didn't want it to happen to her brother or her cousin. Her cousin Tara going crazy while in werewolf form their fifth year. Octavius telling her he cheated on her. Her father going missing '''Favorite place in the castle:''' The Gryffindor common room. The Cliffs. They were outside, away from the portraits and their gossip. '''Favorite place outside the castle:''' Her family home in Ireland '''Favorite place in Hogsmeade''' The Three Broomsticks '''Least favorite place in the castle:''' The Dungeons. They are too tight and closed in for her. '''Least favorite place outside the castle:''' Her mother's home in Kensington '''Least favorite place in Hogsmeade''' She doesn't really have one, she loves Hogsmeade. If she had to pick one, she would probably say Madam Puddifoot's. Adult Background '''Relationship Status/Married?''' Married '''If Married, Dragon Year Married? ''' 24, on Christmas Eve '''Honeymoon Location (If taken): ''' Bulgaria '''Children & Dragon Year Born/Ages?''' Athena Cathleen Hendersoon - 7 years old Ashton Christopher Henderson - 1 year old '''Spouse/Significant Other's Name:''' Reuben Henderson '''Length of Relationship:''' Six years. '''How did they meet their Significant Other/Spouse?''' At the Leaky Cauldron. Reuben's entry to the pub blew some papers Audrina was reading to the ground. '''Best Memory of Family as an Adult:''' -Meeting Reuben -First kiss with Reuben -Jennifer starting Hogwarts -Her grandmother recovering from her illness, which was supposed to have killed her. -Her wedding -Finding out she was pregnant '''Worst Memory of Family as an Adult:''' -Being attacked at her father's home by Victor Durant -Being told her grandmother was going to die (which didn't happen) -Reuniting with Octavius. -Tara crashing her wedding '''Enemies:''' -The Durant Family (Victor, Ophelia, and Victor Junior): The people that kidnapped her father, trying to force Audrina into an arranged marriage with Victor Junior. Career '''Career:''' MLE Investigator '''Job Description:''' Wizard police force '''Job Satisfaction:''' Very satisfied '''Coworkers:''' Severus Potter (on the MLE front), Emma Anderson (boss) '''Relationship with Coworkers:''' Audrina and Severus have an interesting relationship. In her first year, she accidentally blew up a potion they were working on, and they grew extra limbs. Audrina tended to avoid Severus after that, however, after running into him in her sixth (his seventh) year at The Hog's Head, Audrina grew closer to him, trusting him to help her in her mission to find her father. Emma saved Audrina and her cousin Tara when they were both first years, from the Great Beast that was attacking London. '''Income Level:''' Not too much, since she's new. '''Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth?''' She has other wealth, her parents set aside a trust fund for her that she was able to access when she turned seventeen. '''Previous Careers:''' None '''Dream Job:''' This is it, or an Auror '''Will they get it? Why or why not?''' She's determined to get it. '''Biggest Achievement on the Job:''' None just yet. '''Worst Foul Up on the Job:''' She wasn't 'on the job' during this, but she thinks she completely screwed up when she allowed Victor Durant got the better of her in DY 20. Memorable Quotes "Do you understand what I'm going through? What sort of ''news'' I got yesterday when I was in Hogsmeade? My father is ''missing'', Octavius Lupin." His name was spat with venom. "And now you decide to tell me this lovely bit of news, so ''thank you'' for proving to me that like my mother, aunt, and cousin, that I'm cursed with the male species!" ~To Octavius Lupin in ''Escaping, ''after he told her he'd cheated on her. "I'm starting to wonder why we need cemeteries anymore, since the dead can't seem to stay ''dead''." ~ in ''Gravediggers'', upon discovering reviving Briony Potter from the dead had worked, and that her presumed-dead ex-boyfriend was not dead. Friends & Relationships